twister
by irlct
Summary: After a quiddicth match and the celebration gone wrong, Harry ends up in Azkaban and Draco ends up dead


It had finally happened, Harry was about to graduate from Hogwarts and was ready to succeed, be independent and advance in life. He pretty much felt his life so far was great, but truly he was missing something. He may have had an above average education, the knack to save the world a couple of times, fame and was very athletic, but Harry was yet to experience true love.  
  
Harry had been with Cho for quite sometime, but then again, who hasn't. He knew that after the past year of dating Cho he was willing and ready to pop the question, and as he had planned the time had come during the championship quidditch match. After Gryffindor had pulled off an amazing one point victory over the slytherin Harry took note that as usual his nemesis Draco Malfoy left without staying for the ceremony, this came as odd to Harry but he let it go knowing how much of a bad sport Draco was. Harry to nobody's surprise was named championship MVP and was inducted into the Hogwart's quidditch hall of fame, this could have dingle handedly been the happiest moment of Harry's life, he took the microphone in hand and asked for Cho's hand in marriage. It was a very special moment the spotlight was aimed toward Cho's seat and you could literally hear a pin drop on the ground, the crowd looked at the spotlight in anticipation. Then it happened!  
  
Cho was sitting there mouth gaping open in a circular position while she was biting her tongue, almost everyone was applauding thinking that she had given Harry a 'yes' for an answer but when the applause died down Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry had witnessed one of the most shocking things that could have been witnessed. Harry's least favorite person, Draco Malfoy had risen from under the open skirt of Cho Chang and with a picture worthy smile, calmly flicked off Harry and he felt rewarded. Suddenly Harry had felt a horrible sharp feeling in his stomach that felt like ten thousand strikes from a razor sharp wand all at once. Even though in his perspective everything was going in slow motion, Harry almost instantly fell unconscious due to the state of shock he was in. Prior to his falling unconscious amidst the vicious boo's from the crowd there were two faint smiles in the stadium, those two which belonged to Ron and Hermione, ironically Harry's best friends. When Harry fell unconscious Ron and Hermione rushed down to the scene and conjured up a spell which woke him up. With the whole stadium watching Harry unleashed his wrath.  
  
He flew up to the stands and grabbed Draco by the throat, pummeling him plenty times and nearly killing him with an array of hits, but that wasn't the end. Harry grabbed Draco and proceeded to fly him to the top of the stadium and simply dropped Draco. Draco was yelling horribly and the whole school community stayed in shock not moving an inch, Draco fell to the ground with a punctured lung, 13 broken ribs, a fractured neck, a broken leg and multiple severe bruises, but Harry wasn't done. He grabbed the bludger ball and from the high altitude he was in Harry sped down, flying like a spear picking up speed and velocity every second. Harry then dropped the ball onto Draco's head which in turn gave him a severely cracked skull.  
  
Harry had felt no guilt or remorse, more of a feeling of euphoria, knowing that he would never have to see Draco again. He calmly proceeded to leave the stadium while a group of armed Azkaban night demons had been waiting for him at the exit. Harry was seen as a criminal by many and a hero by few, but at this point in time Harry was in deep thought, completely clueless of the fact that he had been convicted of a possible second degree murder or of the fact that he will most likely be expelled from Hogwarts and his future was most likely ruined. He had been thinking of the fact that after the incident Hermione had been the first person to help him, and how she had warned him many times that Harry was making a mistake with Cho and how she had always managed to be by his side through thick and thin. Harry's feeling of euphoria had disappeared and he was now feeling queasy over his thoughts of Hermione (but a good queasy,) and a tad bit like a criminal after seeing Draco being rushed off by an ambulance. Even though this was supposed to be the end of his life at school it was definitely the beginning of his life in the real world.  
  
Harry had been able to be acquitted of his charges but was forced to leave Hogwarts, he had gone to retrieve his last possessions and left the building for possibly the last time with thoughts of what could have been with Hermione, the girl who he had secretly had feelings for ever since he laid eyes on her. He had written her a note which he had been meaning to give her for a long time but unfortunately for him she was dating somebody and there was no spell for courage. He also saw this as the perfect opportunity to share his feelings and try to change because in his mind he didn't look good, he was gaining weight ever since his expulsion and even though athletic, spending a great deal of his time lifting weights just in case he would ever come in contact with Draco again. Not too many girls were enthralled by that image and he knew in the back of his mind that if he wanted to spark the fuse that was the chance for something to happen with him and Hermione he would have to change.  
  
What he didn't expect to happen happened, Hermione responded to his letter with a letter of her own, but it didn't say exactly what he had in mind. Her letter stated that she would love for them to be friends, after reading that first line Harry threw away the letter, but in his mind he ignored the letter and was making an exercise routine in his head and had promised himself to put his laziness behind him and whatever he did had one goal insight: having a meaningful relationship with the girl of his dreams, Hermione Granger. While Harry walked away Hermione was almost instantly regretting what she had said and she realized how she should dump her sex- crazed boyfriend, who remained unnamed at the time and how she should go with the boy she had always loved and the boy who shares almost everything they have in common ( including virginity).  
  
While the summer had come, Harry was bold enough to stand up to his foster parents, the Dursleys and put and end to the reign of terror they had caused him. After the much needed move Harry got a small time job as a clerk at a local food store and had constantly talked to Hermione, almost on an every day basis. Some talks lasting until the peak hours of the morning with his job just a few hours away, but in any situation love prospers. Harry still worked fine but had unhealthy doses of Red Bull just so he could stay awake through work and await Owl delivery during the peak hours of the day to communicate with the love of his life. While all this evolved Harry's friends and few family members he actually talked to became concerned over his obsession with Hermione and how he wasn't sleeping but Harry paid no mind to them and continues losing sleep and keeping to himself because he felt even though he felt Hermione was way out of his league he was dedicated to at least try to win her heart.  
  
Then what could have been the happiest day of Harry's life was consequently a bad one in the life of Hermione Granger, she had broken up with her current boyfriend and was available, but now Harry was back at the beginning in the sense that even though Hermione knew his feelings towards her, he had trouble expressing them. So when he was asked by her to do something he agreed but when the time came he just backed away and claimed to have mixed up the dates, Hermione was disappointed in the fact that Harry didn't show up but far away, Harry felt much worse. Then the time came for Harry to ask her out, she said yes and it was going to be just the two of them, Harry couldn't wait.  
  
Aside from the two of them, an unexpected person was following them. When the couple proceeded to walk down an ally Harry was struck by a fist and at the same time Hermione was mugged of her wand, leaving her practically defenseless, When Harry looked up to see who his assailant was it was the person he last expected. He was trying to talk his way out of the situation he was in and attempted to yell but a huge arm muffled his voice and Harry could hardly care about the fact that he will be hurt and could possibly face death; he only cared about one thing, the safety of Hermione. Harry swore that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, when he said this the assailants laughed and promptly kicked Hermione swiftly in the stomach. The buff assailant under the order of the leader grabbed Harry and picked him up and jumped Harry. After Harry had absorbed a series of punches and kicks he was warned by the leader to shut his mouth or else. Harry knew the seriousness of these threats and as the henchmen threw Harry onto the ground and went in the direction of Hermione. Harry barely being able to stand, feebly lifted himself a couple of inches of the ground with his bloodied arms and pulled out his wand. Harry said a spell and aimed the wand towards the buff henchman going after Hermione, the henchman was put to sleep and Harry aimed his wand towards the leader.  
  
Harry attempted to sputter the spell and instead of a sleeping spell he spat up a mouth full of blood and was pummeled by the leader himself after Harry could hardly breath, he uncovered the leader's face covering and muttered" RON!!! WHY?????????" but his voice was so faint that he could hardly be heard. The leader heard him quite adequately and answered "Because we love you Harry."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
